


little monster

by suhpremacy



Series: seo fam adventures [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Child Jung Sungchan, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, johnjae married, sungchan is their son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhpremacy/pseuds/suhpremacy
Summary: jaehyun likes calling his son "little monster". it won't stop crying, it won't stop wailing, and it gives jaehyun a shit ton of headaches.until johnny comes, and suddenly, his little monster is the brightest angel who never cries in his daddy's arms.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: seo fam adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201958
Comments: 22
Kudos: 112





	little monster

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy guys i saw this one tweet where this guy looks like johnny and he was holding a kid and i got so emo i just had to write about it

When Jaehyun dreamed of a family and his life as a house husband (or a male wife, like what Johnny liked to tease him of), he thought of sending kids to school, attending PTCs, crying out of happiness when his kid starts speaking, smiling as he walks beside his kid-

But the only tears he’s shedding right now is out of frustration because the monstrosity called Sungchan Seo absolutely wrecking the shit out of his eardrums, wailing like there’s no tomorrow and he’s positive he’s done everything to try putting him to sleep-- he’s having second thoughts about wanting to have a child because he’s done for. Jaehyun just wants to wrap Sungchan with a blanket and throw him outside the balcony only to throw himself out as well, making sure he catches him because he’ll die if the wretched kid gets hurt.

Jaehyun wants to cry. He wants to cry with Sungchan. Knocking the baby out with his fist sounds tempting. Jaehyun tried rocking him back and forth, putting him on the crib, making him watch cocomelon, and making Sungchan wine drunk to put to sleep sounds like a good idea right now. 

“Shh, baby, come on. What’s wrong? Tell pop what’s wrong, hm?” 

Jaehyun is going crazy. He wonders how the hell Lee Taeyong got through this not once, not twice, but thrice. He had to deal with three babies having fits and not once he saw Lee Taeyong lose it. Jaehyun thinks Taeyong is subhuman. He doesn’t cry when his babies cry. And he has three. Jaehyun can barely keep up with one.

When Sungchan doesn’t stop crying, he says fuck it. He puts down Sungchan by the couch where his wails don't falter while Jaehyun grabs a big glass of wine and pours himself one. If he’s gonna have to take care of that, he’s not gonna do it sober. Whatever the fuck Sungchan has going wrong, he’ll figure it out under wine.

“Baby? I’m home.”

Jaehyun’s ears twitch, his purple eyebags deepening and eyes widening, rushing to put away the wine and wipe the taste off his lips. He shoves the wine back in the cellar and the glass to the sink where it crashes and almost breaks-- creating a loud clunk; startling Jaehyun’s deprived body he shudders.

“Baby? Jae?” 

And there he is. Johnny Suh, Seo Youngho, the perfect husband. Sometimes he wishes that he was the one working because there is no amount of paperwork that could make him just as exhausted as taking care of his son.

“Oh, honey, has he been crying all day?” Johnny cooes, immediately scooping up Sungchan, just as flawlessly he dropped his briefcase and shimmied off his coat.

Right now he’s no longer Atty. Suh, the feared senior partner of the Suh-Jeong Law Firm (that Jeong Jaehyun used to be the senior partner but he stepped down when that little monster he loves so much happened), but he’s just Johnny, his Youngho, Sungchan’s dad-- dressed in nothing but a polo with buttons pulling just right, a loose tie that Sungchan’s putty baby hands play with, his slicked back hair falling down, gel barely holding it up. He’s just Jaehyun’s husband, and he’s glad to have him home already.

Jaehyun used to be just as feared as Johnny-- or more, because he’s fucking intimidating and he isn’t as friendly as his husband with the lawyers and the accountants under their firm, Jeong Jaehyun, the senior partner, Jeong Jaehyun, their terror boss-- that all changed when he found out he was 3 months pregnant.

To be fair, he was stupid for not noticing-- the way his appetite swings, his mood changes erratically, his sex drive, the fragility of his attitude that makes everyone walk on eggshells in his vicinity; and so when he knows, it’s given another month before he announced he’s resigning and that their new boss is no one but his husband Johnny Suh, and the new junior partner, his best friend for life, Lee Taeyong. It was all Taeyong’s advice that he resign. Jaehyun is a workaholic and if he’s gonna have a little monster growing inside him, he’s gonna have to figure out his priorities and how to balance it out.

Jaehyun agrees, anyways-- the next 5 months were something surreal and new to him. He took up baking. He took up yoga. He took up a lot of shit he didn’t succeed or pursue enough to make it a hobby so he spends the rest of his time eating all his cravings away and crying because he’s an emotional hormonal mess. Or if it’s not that, he demands all the hugs and cuddles from Johnny because he loves the feeling of Johnny’s palm laid on his growing belly, where Sungchan bumps himself up, giving in to the outside touch. It hurts like a bitch whenever Sungchan does that, but the smile and the tears of joy Johnny has brimming in his eyes and the feeling of his son moving inside him makes his heart flip.

When Sungchan pops out, he’s decided that he's gonna have to take a little more time reconsidering the option of getting a babysitter once Sungchan reaches a year old so he can return back to work because he’s sure that he can’t spend one second away from his little monster. 

It’s Jaehyun that Sungchan spends the most time with. It’s Jaehyun that changes his diaper. It’s Jaehyun that feeds him but when Johnny holds Sungchan and carries him in his stupidly large biceps, Sungchan effectively shuts up and falls into sleep, something that Jaehyun was at a brink of doing witchcraft to ask deities to just put his son to sleep. Just like magic.

“Baby, can you hand me over his bottle?” Johnny asks, one of his biceps supporting Sungchan while the other one holds out for Sungchan’s baby bottle. Jaehyun couldn’t do anything but sigh as he shakes a bottle of formula, handing it over to his husband who he slumps against as he watches him feed his son. 

“I’ve been trying to shut him up for hours,” Jaehyun sighs exhaustedly, closing his eyes, letting his cheek rest against Johnny’s shoulders. “I was at the brink of feeding him wine just so he could pass out.”

“You’re giving your dad a hard time, hm?” Johnny chuckles, one arm rocking Sungchan, the other wrapped around Jaehyun’s shoulder, hugging him tight. “You must’ve been very tired. I should’ve gone home earlier.”

“I think he just missed you, babe,” Jaehyun hums, eyes still closed, enjoying himself in Johnny’s touch. He wishes he could stay like this in the peaceful slumber. Johnny holding their son while being held by him as well. “Which is unfair. I’m the one he spends more time with.”

“Maybe he’s just going through his daddy phase,” Johnny chuckles, pressing a chaste kiss on Jaehyun’s head. “Why don’t you take a shower, I’ll put him in the nursery. You should get some rest. Wait for me on the bed?”

“I can’t today,” Jaehyun flutters his eyelids open, pouting. Johnny furrows his brows. “Too tired.”

“Oh, no, baby- I didn’t mean-” Johnny stumbles on his words, making Jaehyun giggle before him. “I mean, we should cuddle, I know you love cuddles when you’re tired.”

“Okay, sure,” Jaehyun smiles again, his dimples boring into his cheeks. And there it is. Johnny is a dead man. “Goodnight, little monster.”

“You sure do love to call him that.”

“With all the headaches he gives me? Little monster is an understatement.”

Johnny chuckles as he watches Jaehyun wrangle out of his arm, kissing Sungchan goodnight, planting a kiss on Johnny’s lips before he walks upstairs. His footsteps are heavy with exhaustion, and with the way the door to their bedroom slams, Johnny’s head snaps back to his son peacefully sleeping already, eyes puffy from crying.

“You and I are gonna have a very serious talk about giving your dad a hard time taking care of you, little monster.”

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh i'm not great at writing happy stuff so please come scream at me on twt: @ewwigom <3


End file.
